


Shall I Start the Plan I've Prepared?

by SummerSnowflake



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, gone wrong, lowkey second date, slight language, vague first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: "Even if it won't work, I'll try"Maybe it was how much he loved seeing Sanha’s smile-pout or how he carelessly loves to eat so much that crumbs stick to his nose. Maybe he likes the way Sanha could play guitar and sing and Minhyuk can’t. Maybe he wants to hear Sanha sing the lyrics while Minhyuk dances to the song. Maybe he really does like Sanha.





	Shall I Start the Plan I've Prepared?

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the crappy socky fic no one ever asked me to write in the first place but i wrote anyways

Minhyuk hates Bin. He’s sure of it. Minhyuk only notices once his heartbeat turns erratic when Bin appears. And often, when Bin smiles or laughs, his heart clenches up and hurts his chest painfully and his throat develops a lump that disables Minhyuk from speaking normally. After practice last night, Bin asked Minhyuk if the younger was okay with going to watch a movie with some other friends and Minhyuk nearly ran away if it wasn’t for Sanha, Bin’s friend, who immediately followed up with “I think everything would be a lot more fun with you, Minhyuk” which prompted the nervous boy to answer with a stuttered yes and asked when it would take place. Bin said they would go eat out first at a nearby fast food place and then watch the movie at the best theater in the city. Bin ended the conversation with a smile and left with his arm slung around Sanha. Minhyuk felt the same heart wrenching pain and pursed his lips. Confused over the turn of events, Minhyuk consulted Dongmin.

Fortunately, Dongmin was available at the library for advice as was Jinwoo. Sadly for Minhyuk (and Dongmin), so was Myungjun. On a happier note, Myungjun was ecstatic that he could talk to his junior about advice and hang out with Jinwoo. The conversation was normal, mainly because Myungjun was busy with something until he places a jar on the table.

“What is that?” Jinwoo asks, eyeing it suspiciously.

“An insult jar,” Myungjun responds. “Instead of calling people out, we’ll put some money in the jar. Since we insult each other so much.”

“Whatever,” Jinwoo mumbles. “Anyways, what makes you think you hate Bin?”

“Because he just makes me feel weird. But now I have to go watch a movie with him.” Minhyuk stares at the jar and spins it around with a hand. The jar tips over to the edge of the table.

“It’s not like you two are going alone. You’re going with us, right?” Dongmin says, catching the jar. He stands it up carefully away from the edge. “And what do you mean by making you feel weird?”

“I... “ Minhyuk is suddenly embarrassed to talk about it. His eyes travel back down to the jar and he plays with it again. “I just feel like I’m at a disadvantage when I see him. I can’t retaliate. Like I can’t talk or breathe normally and my chest hurts.”

Myungjun opens his mouth, but it seems that Jinwoo caught onto what he is doing. “Jar.” Jinwoo pushes the glass jar in front of Myungjun. The eldest frowns and fishes out ten won to throw into the jar. “Are- are you sure you hate him?” Jinwoo asks.

“What else could it be?” Minhyuk mumbles without looking him in the eye. He hears another coin fall into the jar.

“Minhyuk, do you really not get it?” Myungjun sighs. “Can’t talk, can’t breathe, heart beating so fast it feels like you just ran ten miles? Are you sure you hate him?”

For a solid five seconds, Minhyuk wonders what he means. Then he knows. Then he doubts it. Then he doesn’t. “No,” Minhyuk says, still doubting himself and double doubting himself, “I don’t like Bin.”

“But it seems like the only explanation.” Jinwoo nods and picks up the jar to count how much is inside already after existing for less than ten minutes.

“I think you really do like him,” Dongmin says. “Even if you don’t, this is a great opportunity to find out.”

Minhyuk tries to protest, but Myungjun interrupts. “You can’t do anything about it anyways. You’re stuck with going because you said yes. And you’re not the type to go back on his word.” Minhyuk pauses then sighs in defeat.

Maybe… maybe he does like Bin. And maybe he really does want to be in a relationship with him other than “the junior who dances really well so he must be cool enough to even be a sort of friend”. If Minhyuk doesn’t like Bin, well that means he gained a friend. Two, actually, because he doesn’t really talk to Sanha all that much either outside of homework and dance. Despite not being close with Sanha, however, the younger boy looked up to Minhyuk and thinks of him as a role model. Minhyuk first noticed Sanha when Bin brought him into practice. Sanha only sat in the corner doing homework before playing on his phone. But when he and the other members started practicing their routine for the performance, Sanha finally looked up from his phone and stared intently. Bin was talking to Minhyuk at the end of the day when Sanha jumped up and beamed at Minhyuk and Bin.

“Wow! You guys were great at dancing! Bin, I didn’t know you were that good at dancing. I thought you were way worse.” Bin strangled Sanha with his arm and Minhyuk nervously laughed. Afterwards, Bin started to bring Sanha in even more and each day Sanha would beam and compliment Minhyuk’s and Bin’s dancing. Sanha complimented the both of them differently. Sanha would gush about how amazing and smooth and outstanding Minhyuk’s dancing is, but Bin always “exceeded” Sanha’s expectations. Minhyuk got used to finding Sanha in the practice room and how the tall child bounced and glowed every time he praised the dancers. “Bin, you really got better! But I don’t think you could ever get as good as Minhyuk!” Bin hit Sanha with a smirk on his face and the youngest screeched with laughter. And that was the first time Minhyuk felt his heart wrench in pain.

“Ah, Dongmin!” Minhyuk nearly jumped in surprise and turned around to see Sanha. “Oh, everyone’s here. How cool!”

“Sanha, what are you doing here?” Dongmin asks.

“Homework. What are you guys talking about?” Sanha wonders, setting his bag down on a chair.

Minhyuk rushes to answer with “Nothing.” But Myungjun is faster. “Minhyuk likes Bin and we’re finding out a way for them to hook up.” The rest stare at him incredulously, especially Minhyuk. “What? It’s not like it’s supposed to be a secret…. Is it?”

Minhyuk feels red in his face from the sudden confession. Sanha seems confused and awkward from the news. The youngest fidgets in place, wondering how to respond to Minhyuk’s crush. “Uh, good luck.” His statement comes out a bit like a question, unsure if it is a suitable response.

“Ooh, Sanha,” Myungjun grins, “aren’t you friends with Bin? Why don’t you help us out?”

“Me?” he shrieks. He has to remind himself that he is in a library. Sanha shakes in place. “Um, I don’t know,” he whispers into his hands.

Minhyuk blushes out of embarrassment at Myungjun’s proposal. Not only has someone found out--and Sanha, Bin’s friend, at that--but Myungjun has the nerve to ask Sanha to help in his situation. While Minhyuk doesn’t know Sanha that much, judging from the way Bin works with and talks about Sanha, Minhyuk knows he shouldn’t put that much faith in Sanha’s plans. Sanha has a tendency to blurt things out without thinking twice about it and he also stands out because of his height and his embarrassing childishness. “And he can get pretty annoying at times, obviously,” Bin once said before chasing after a screeching Sanha. Minhyuk chuckled at the strange sight: a tall and awkward child teasing his laughing senior.

Maybe… maybe Minhyuk really did like Bin. Minhyuk is a stubborn person, but he does have the decency to admit things when he needs to do so.

“Sanha,” Jinwoo urges, “why don’t you do it? After all, you’re always around him.”

“But you’re closer to him,” Sanha sputters. He looks at Jinwoo and hopes that someone would help him. “You all are. And we’re all going so why are you asking me?”

“Yeah, but it would be suspicious if one of us starts to praise Minhyuk out of nowhere. Bin’s used to it coming from you,” Jinwoo adds.

“Exactly! How would me trying to appeal Minhyuk to Bin be different from me complimenting him?” At this point, Sanha has to sit down to keep himself from falling over. Dongmin puts a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Minhyuk decides he has to save Sanha from unwillingly having to agree to this proposal--and himself. “I’m fine with doing this myself. None of you have to help.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no.” Myungjun taps his hand softly on the table. “You? You’re all boyfriend material and whatever, but you’re also shy, awkward, and dumb most of the time--” Jinwoo pushes the jar in front of Myungjun again. He sighs and throws in another ten won.

“You’re falling into your own trap,” Jinwoo mumbles softly, though nobody heard him. And if anyone did, they decided to ignore him.

“He isn’t helpless,” Dongmin defends Minhyuk. “We can give him a chance.”

“I still think he needs our help. Or at least Sanha’s.” Myungjun huffs and pushes the jar away from himself.

“Like Sanha can do that great either,” Dongmin retorts. His mouth opens in shock at his own statement. The rest of the group pauses. Sanha looks away and stiffly shifts in the chair. Myungjun pushes the jar even farther towards Dongmin.

“Well,” Jinwoo adds on as Dongmin puts ten won into the jar, “it doesn’t really matter. We’ve already solved the initial problem that Minhyuk came to us for in the first place. Whether or not he wants to act on it is his choice.”

“But he looks troubled about that, too,” Myungjun interrupts. Minhyuk is starting to feel a bit angry because he hasn’t defended his own opinion in a while. His brows pinch together and his lips form a straight line. “Sanha, please!” Myungjun begs, enunciating the second word. “Please! Please, please, please! Help us out! I’m the eldest. You have to say yes!”

“You’re a terrible person! You just want a scapegoat, don’t you?” Jinwoo intercedes. Myungjun gasps sharply and holds a hand to his chest. Dongmin rolls his eyes. Sanha, however unwilling to join in, is overwhelmed by his seniors and blurts out a yes.

Everyone looks shocked that Sanha agreed. Even Myungjun. “Wow, um, well then I guess you two can get going then.”

“What?” Minhyuk nearly hisses.

“It’s fine. I’ll work things out with him. You guys go ahead,” Dongmin says. “I have to finish my shift.” Minhyuk and Sanha glance at each other before turning to leave. Still, even after the two leave, the older three stay in the library. Dongmin silently checks out the last of the students’ books.

“Are you okay with this?” Dongmin spots Jinwoo from the corner of his eye.

“What do you mean?” he asks after a moment.

They are silent until the leave the library.

* * *

Minhyuk cannot believe it. After the ordeal in the library, Dongmin, Jinwoo, and Myungjun have the nerve to drop him and Sanha off at the nearest mall to gather first date supplies. Myungjun even supported his sudden disappearance with the petty excuse “I’ve got homework.”

“Where do we go first?” Minhyuk asks.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been on a date before,” Sanha mumbles. He’s sure that Minhyuk could not have heard him, but the older boy did.

Minhyuk nearly blushes at the comment. He has never been on a date either. And he is scared to admit it, even to a person such as Sanha. To be frank, Minhyuk thinks that he really should be scared to admit such a thing considering his popularity. He isn’t incredibly popular, but he is known for being handsome and nice to others. But Sanha… Well, Sanha is Sanha. Minhyuk has to keep himself from thinking negatively of Sanha. It isn’t as if Sanha is… well, ugly or mean or some mixture of both. In fact, he is the opposite. He’s called cute so many times, he is nice, and is incredibly friendly. Sanha’s cute, childish personality even has a childish way of being kind to others. He gives in to other people’s opinions and rarely declines an order from a senior. Minhyuk thinks that he should help him with that problem. One time one of the dance members convinced Sanha to put a smoke bomb in a teacher’s lab, but Minhyuk managed to catch on and keep it from happening. Which brings up another problem. Sanha blindly follows so many people, whether he trusts in them or not. Minhyuk thinks he should definitely protect Sanha from now on or the poor boy will get in trouble one day.

Incidentally, Dongmin is a lot more popular than any of Minhyuk’s friends and is extremely… perfect. In his opinion, and most likely anyone else’s, Minhyuk thinks that Dongmin is probably the best boyfriend anyone could have. Not only is he one of the most beautiful creatures on planet Earth, he is the kindest and most humble person Minhyuk has ever met. By now, he should have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, if he leans that way), but he is yet to even harbor any romantic interest towards anyone. But it is obvious that Dongmin knows a thing or two about dates and confessions, even if Dongmin never has gone on a third date in his life or confessed to anyone in his life.

At that moment, Minhyuk decides to text him.

 _Minhyuk  
_ _i need your help_

 _Dongmin  
_ _with what?_

 _Minhyuk  
_ _what do i need for a date?_

 _Dongmin  
_ _nice clothes. send me a picture if you’re not sure._

“Looks like we need to get clothes first,” Minhyuk announces. “Where should we go?”

They walk into a sports shop first and Minhyuk grabs at any sturdy shoes or comfortable practice clothes. Then he realizes that he isn’t here for any of that and puts it all away before walking out with Sanha at his heels. The second one is a normal clothing shop for young men, but Minhyuk states that he doesn’t like any of the styles at all and once more they find themselves walking out empty handed. The third destination isn’t even a clothing store. Sanha stops in front of a chocolate shop window and ogles at the pieces of chocolate in awe. Deciding that Sanha definitely deserves a pick-me-up after being dragged to the mall, Minhyuk buys Sanha a small bag. As they walk through the mall, Minhyuk scours the area for a store and Sanha munches on the chocolates. Sanha notices that Minhyuk is becoming impatient, groaning and sighing audibly and frowning, and seeing that his legs are getting sore from walking, Sanha asks if they can sit down for a while.

They sit near a fountain and Minhyuk sighs in defeat. Who knew this could be so tiring? He reaches for a chocolate and Sanha turns away, shielding the bag with his arms. “What are you doing?”

“I bought those for you, you know,” Minhyuk grumbles.

Sanha pouts (Or smiles, Minhyuk notes. He smile-pouts like this when Bin asks for food.) and holds out the bag. Minhyuk takes a piece and pops it in his mouth. “I never got a thank you,” Minhyuk says.

Sanha sighs dramatically and snickers. “Thank you.” Minhyuk finds himself pushing Sanha’s shoulder endearingly. No wonder Bin always argues with Sanha and teases him. Bin is quick to act and impatient. Sanha is troublesome and easily embarrassed.

After checking a few more stores, they find themselves inside an expensive shop. Minhyuk walks around looking at the different styles and colors. Minhyuk has to wake himself up and remind himself that they have work to do and that he has limited money. He turns to Sanha. “Sanha, let’s-” Minhyuk pauses and tries to find the words he’s looking for to describe the situation. But he can’t, so instead he says, “What are you doing?”

Sanha wears a long beige trench coat, a black fedora, and a pair of dark sunglasses. Minhyuk tries to keep himself from exploding in embarrassment at Sanha who stands in front of him with a grin on his face. Not only is he easily embarrassed, but he is embarrassing. Minhyuk has to force himself to move and take off the sunglasses. “Your height sticks out.” Sanha grumbles. Minhyuk places the sunglasses back on the rack and also places the hat on the shelf. “Go put that back. I’ll head out.”

Sanha reappears afterwards without the coat and follows Minhyuk around the mall. “After we get the clothes, should we eat?” Minhyuk asks.

“Yes!” Sanha replies vigorously. He wears a bright and happy face, eyes wide and shining and cheeks puffing at the top, making Minhyuk grin himself.

* * *

“Ooh, what about this?” Sanha asks, shoving a blue shirt in Minhyuk’s face. “It’s comfortable and nice!”

“I don’t like it,” Minhyuk says. He puts it away.

Sanha frowns. “If you keep on saying you don’t like it, we won’t be able to eat later.”

“Is _that_ your concern?” Minhyuk sighs as he shuffles through the sweaters. He picks one out, a red hoodie with black printed words, and shows Sanha.

Sanha makes a face. “I’m more concerned about Dongmin’s opinion about your choice of clothing.”

Minhyuk takes another look at the hoodie. “My clothing style isn’t that weird.”

“I’m not saying it’s weird. But you said Dongmin is helping us, and I don’t feel confident that he will like your choices.”

“Whatever,” Minhyuk takes out a dark navy blue button jacket with white stripes at the cuffs. “Okay. How about this then?”

“Why don’t you ask Dongmin?” Sanha suggests.

 _Minhyuk  
_ _which one?_

 _Dongmin  
_ _both_

 _Minhyuk  
_ _i question your fashion sense more than i question mine_

 _Dongmin  
_ _then why did you ask_

After checking out the two articles of clothing and choosing a new pair of jeans, Minhyuk leads Sanha to the cafeteria. “Don’t go eating everything. I don’t have that much money left.”

Sanha bounces around the cafeteria with a questioning face. “Fast food or Korean food? Minhyuk, I need your input.”

“Why do you need it?” the older boy asks while staring at his phone. He is receiving a text from Dongmin about their next moves.

“I’m just asking.”

“Fast food,” he answers. He follows Sanha to a nearby fast food counter. They purchase their meals after waiting in the line for a few minutes during which Sanha peeked to watch Minhyuk’s conversation with Dongmin unfold.

“All right,” Minhyuk addresses once they sit at a booth. He sips at his drink while looking down at his phone. “Dongmin says I need new shoes. I have plenty already, though. I don’t think I should go buy new ones.” He steals a fry from Sanha’s tray. The younger boy frowns. “My money,” Minhyuk reminds him.

“Oh,” Minhyuk sighs. “Myungjun wants me to practice confessing. But what if I end up not liking him as much as I think I will?”

“Better to know just in case,” Sanha states, eyes fluttering down to his fries. He pops one into his mouth. The end hangs loose from his lips. “Is he helping you?”

“Of course not,” Minhyuk grumbles. He runs a hand through his hair and it falls over his eyes. He attempts to snatch another fry, but Sanha grabs his wrist before his fingers could reach the container. “What about you help me?”

“What?” Sanha's grip loosens and Minhyuk snags a fry. “But I don't know how,” he whines.

“You’ll figure it out.” Minhyuk bites into the fry and looks up to Sanha’s pouting face. “I’m sure you have good ideas. Aren’t you a musician?”

“I play guitar, not write lyrics,” Sanha sighs. Minhyuk brightens suddenly.

“How come I haven’t seen you play?” he asks.

“Why would I play while you’re practicing?” Sanha retorts. “And you don’t have a reason to listen to me. You don’t need to.”

Minhyuk puffs out his cheeks and juts his lips forward a bit. “I bet you sound good.” He notices a small shy smile on Sanha’s lips and Minhyuk smiles too. He remembers his original problem and stares at Sanha. “Hey, I’m older than you! You should help me out here!” 

Sanha suddenly sputters out random noises and words that sound like a mixture of excuses and yes’s and no’s. Minhyuk chuckles. “It’s okay. I’m kidding.”

“Ooh, I have an idea. What if you sing?” Sanha proposes. “Can you even sing?” Sanha wonders, straw between his lips.

Minhyuk looks up in thought. Then he looks back at Sanha. “Of course I can sing.” It comes out more as a question. “Can you?”

“Mm, I don’t know. I do sing, but only in front of my family so I don’t know if they’re telling the truth or not.”

Minhyuk grins and steals another fry, prompting Sanha to frown. “Good enough. You can teach me!”

“You want to sing to Bin?”

“What? Of course not. That’s embarrassing. I just want you to teach me.” Minhyuk places his phone down. Finally, he takes a fry from his own tray and eats it. “I’ll think of something. I’ll be fine."

They finish their meal and are set to heading out of the mall. Minhyuk and Sanha reach the exit and as the former pushes the door open, Sanha quickly fishes out his phone and calls out for Minhyuk. He turns and Sanha asks for him to take out his phone. “I’m giving you Bin’s number.” After a few clicks and a minute passing by, Minhyuk receives Bin’s phone number. Sanha moves to exit the door while in the process of pocketing his phone when Minhyuk stops him.

“What about your number?”

Sanha looks back and pauses. “Oh. Oh, that’s right.” Another minute, and Minhyuk receives Sanha’s number.

“Do you need a ride home?” Minhyuk asks going through the doors.

The younger boy shakes his head. “I’ll just take the bus. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Minhyuk insists.

“I’m not helpless!” Sanha complains with his puppy pout. “And I don’t need to owe you more than I do now!”

Minhyuk sighs and gently hits his head. “You’re so stubborn.” Sanha grumbles. The older boy chuckles and waves goodbye. “See you tomorrow.” Sanha waves to him with a small smile and Minhyuk feels a swelling in his chest. He asks himself why he can feel it. Right. Tomorrow afternoon, Rocky will try his best to secure a date with Bin after the movie. Dongmin won’t be able to help him, and neither will Jinwoo or Myungjun (despite how much trouble he causes, he’s a good senior). Or Sanha.

As Minhyuk leaves in his car, he realizes that Sanha and Bin have known each other for a long time. Of course, Dongmin has known him even longer, but Sanha is young so it was a bit of a surprise to hear that he and Bin are best friends. Sanha is actually a very valuable part of this plan. He reminds himself to ask Sanha about how Bin’s personality that night. Minhyuk’s thankful that he remembered to get Sanha’s number. And even if Sanha didn’t know much about Bin, he’s a nice partner in crime despite how much he stands out in a crowd. Minhyuk has earned constant remarks that he is reliable, but Sanha is a lot more obedient and does his best to satisfy others’ expectations of himself. Minhyuk wonders if he pressed on the subject of ways to confess, would Sanha have really thought about it?

* * *

_Minhyuk  
_ _hey sanha it’s minhyuk_

 _Sanha  
_ _hey_

 _Minhyuk  
__that’s the response i get?_  

 _Sanha_ _  
_ _sorry_

 _Minhyuk_  
_it’s fine_  
do you have any advice on how to approach bin?

 _Sanha  
_ _he can get angry or annoyed easily_

 _Minhyuk_  
_i know i’ve seen him with you before  
_ _honestly you’re just really annoying i don’t blame him_

 _Sanha  
_ _-_-_

 _Minhyuk  
_ _anything else_

 _Sanha_  
_he’s a sucker for compliments_  
and he loves jokes and cute things so you’re ok

Minhyuk bites his lip and blushes slightly. He decides that he deserves to go to sleep finally. The boy doesn’t even care that Myungjun started a group chat about their plan for tomorrow. His head swoons at the thought of tomorrow and when he can feel the pillow underneath him, his chest feels like it was emptied and he longs for the part of himself that is missing just to feel normal again. Before his mind slips away into sleep, his phone lights up 

 _Sanha_ _  
_ _good night minhyuk! good luck tomorrow!_

Eyes squinting at the brightness and the lull of exhaustion, Minhyuk forces himself to respond despite his chest pains.

 _Minhyuk_ _  
_ _good night_

 _Sanha_ _  
_ _^^ good night! >x< hehehe _

Minhyuk groans from another unexpected swoon and forces himself to sleep.

* * *

 When Minhyuk woke up, he was instantly greeted with a text from Jinwoo explaining what they were planning. He quickly changed and put his restless mind to work by heading out much earlier than he had to. Minhyuk met with Sanha first that morning in the convenience store. Sanha was found sitting at a table with bread raised up to his mouth. Minhyuk surprised Sanha and asked to join him at the table. Sanha nodded and offered to buy Minhyuk bread.

“I’m not hungry,” Minhyuk answers. Truthfully, he is hungry. But his hunger could not beat his uneasiness for today. And he figures that eating might even make him feel worse, so he refuses the offer.

“Then why did you come here?” Sanha mumbles while stuffing his face.

“There’s a heater.” The younger boy sighs in disbelief.

They sit quietly for the most part, partially because Sanha is busy with eating and the other reason being Minhyuk calming himself down. He usually isn’t this nervous about things. Minhyuk watches Sanha blankly to keep his mind off of Bin. The boy carelessly eats the bread, leaving it raised to his mouth even when he’s not eating it and thinking about something or talking to Minhyuk. Crumbs fall on his lips and cheeks (some managed to reach the tip of his nose) and onto his fingertips as he bites into the bread. Sanha notices the bread on his nose and brushes it away with a finger (thank goodness or Minhyuk might have taken measures himself). Sanha also blankly stares out the window occasionally. When he does, his eyes soften and become glossier and his lips part slightly. Minhyuk nearly falls asleep (because despite going to sleep earlier, it did not help take away his exhaustion) watching the boy until his phone buzzes. He checks and tells Sanha that the others will be coming soon.

“I wanna take a walk before we meet up,” Minhyuk says, ripping a piece off of Sanha’s bread.

Sanha pouts. “I thought you weren’t hungry.”

“Compensation for all the food I bought you,” Minhyuk grins. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Dongmin, Jinwoo, and Myungjun meet the two boys at the restaurant entrance. The first to greet them is Jinwoo who gives Minhyuk an elaborate handshake and gives Sanha a high five after the boy looked at him with a lit up face. Myungjun follows and hugs Jinwoo from behind without a glance towards either Sanha or Minhyuk. Dongmin greets the two last, and it seems that Sanha looks ecstatic to see Dongmin again. Minhyuk wonders why. 

Sanha’s face lit up in a considerable amount compared to when Jinwoo gave him a high five. And maybe even more than when Sanha compliments Minhyuk’s dancing. He smiles so much that it probably hurts his cheeks from grinning so wide. Dongmin chuckles and opens his arms out to the boy. Sanha bounces a bit in place before jumping into the embrace. The young boy giggles and they both sway playfully while snickering to themselves. Minhyuk finds the entire scene endearing and cute and almost ethereal that he thinks he should take a picture. So he does. And he makes sure the camera catches the way Dongmin smiles up at Sanha so lovingly and the way Sanha looks at Dongmin with so much joy and happiness. But something about the picture makes Minhyuk’s insides metamorphose into a mess of butterflies. They look so beautiful together. One day will he and Bin look like that?

“They look so cute, huh?” a voice whispers into Minhyuk’s ear. Minhyuk jumps in surprise and turns his head to see Bin laughing at him. “Did I scare you?” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “I bet this is what people see when they think of love. God, look at them!”

Minhyuk turns again, Bin slings an arm around him and the boy feels longing in his stomach as he watches Sanha and Dongmin as Bin requested. Minhyuk wishes he could fill up his heart with whatever it wanted just so it could stop hurting from trying to find whatever it needed. If it needs love, Minhyuk will give it as much love he could receive from others. But that is a difficult task. He needs someone to fill his heart. So how could he get Bin to fill it for him?

* * *

Minhyuk hates Bin. He’s sure of it this time. God, Bin is one of the most annoying people in the world second to only probably Myungjun when it comes to relationships. He only noticed when everything rolled straight downhill. 

They had sat themselves in a booth near a window (“I wanna sit by the window!” Sanha claimed. “You can’t because you always go to the bathroom,” Jinwoo reasoned.) and patiently waited for their food to arrive. During the wait, Minhyuk and Bin rarely made eye contact which prompted the older boy to suspect something wrong with Minhyuk. Bin tried to engage in conversation with Minhyuk by talking about their next dance performance or about something funny that happened after practice. Minhyuk would only nod in agreement and hope that someone would speak up for him. And the others did speak up, but not as much as Sanha. He would beam at every piece of new information about the performance and wish the two dancers good luck every time the topic was brought up. And when Bin talked about the funny stuff happening after practice, it was mostly about everybody teasing Sanha relentlessly. So the youngest boy couldn’t help but defend himself anytime something bizarre was talked about  and always redirected the story back to Minhyuk. But it seemed like Bin finally gave up and started talking to Dongmin. Sanha frowned and bit his lip in upset towards himself and Minhyuk noticed. He felt bad for Sanha since he was trying so hard to keep the conversation flowing.

But then Bin saw the way Minhyuk occasionally glanced at Sanha and returned to talking about Sanha. “So Sanha are you dating anyone yet?”

He nearly choked on his drink. “What- what? Of course not! Why would I be? Who would even date me?” This made everyone feel bad for Sanha.

“Oh,” Bin muttered. “Then do you like anyone?”

“Why are we talking about this?” Sanha grumbled into his drink. He looked down into his fries and chewed on his straw absentmindedly. So did Minhyuk. The conversation wasn’t going in the direction it was supposed to be.

“Aww, our baby has finally grown up! Who is it?” Bin gushed.

“I don’t like anyone!” Sanha blushed and wanted to hit the table and Bin for embarrassing himself in front of everyone. He pouted. He stood up and mumbled something before heading to the bathroom.

Minhyuk wondered how he could turn this conversation around. Maybe he could start talking about the Taekwondo competition he was going to in a few weeks. But when Sanha comes back he would start blabbing nonstop about how no one ever told him that Minhyuk took Taekwondo. If Minhyuk brought up the topic of funny stories and jokes, Myungjun would steal the spotlight and end up probably arguing with someone. He pouted. He had to redirect the current topic to himself somehow. But he didn’t have to. Bin did it for him. In the most surprising way possible.

Bin watched Sanha leave the table and once he was out of earshot he turned back to the table. “So Minhyuk,” he said, “did anything happen with you and Sanha?”

And that was all it took for Minhyuk to begin coughing in terrible fits. And that brings Minhyuk to decide that Bin is terrible. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, he’s coughing. That’s a good sign.” Bin grins and continues as the others try to comprehend what is happening. “So? Anything going on between you and Sanha?”

“No,” Minhyuk coughs. “I don’t like him that way at all. Why would you think that?”

“Oh, come on. You’re so dumb.” Bin grins and suddenly Minhyuk senses a strange and evil aura around the older boy. “You’ve been looking at him this entire time.”

“It’s hard not to,” Jinwoo butts in. “I mean, Sanha’s so… you know. Speaks out so much you have to be careful.”

Bin shakes his head and turns his focus to Jinwoo and the others. “Are you guys blind?” The others glance at each other worriedly. Is Minhyuk’s crush going straight into the drain?

“Blind? What? I think you’re blind.” Myungjun bites into his burger. “Bin,” his voice is muffled by the food in his mouth, “you should be more attentive.”

“Me?” Bin scrunches his face. “No way. I can’t believe you guys don’t think Minhyuk’s got a thing for Sanha.”

Dongmin studies the situation himself. The others might be confused, but he eyes Jinwoo and the both of them nod slightly signalling a change in plan. “What exactly do you mean?” Jinwoo asks.

Dongmin is already analyzing any causes for Bin’s idea. Well, Minhyuk was staring at Sanha during their conversations, but that wasn’t solid evidence. He could have been looking for help from Sanha. He hears Bin bring up that very reason, but Jinwoo counteracts by saying that Minhyuk always looks like he’s staring blankly at people. Dongmin wonders if Minhyuk really does like Sanha. Then maybe the reason everyone thinks he likes Bin is actually hints that Minhyuk does, in fact, like Sanha rather than Bin. But why would Minhyuk mix it up and think he hates Bin? They’ve been friends ever since Minhyuk joined the dance team. And their friendship was going so well up until this year. The only variable that had changed from Minhyuk graduating into high school and this year was… Oh.

“Are you saying that Minhyuk likes Sanha? But doesn’t he like you?” Myungjun wonders out loud. Minhyuk nearly considers hitting Myungjun, but he is bunched up beside the window while Minhyuk sits on the opposite side on the outside. Bin looks surprised.

“What? Why me?”

Minhyuk wonders what to say next. “Um, Bin. Don’t worry about him. He’s just saying something stupid.”

“You thought you like me?” Bin nearly laughs. “You’re a dumbass. It’s not just here. Whenever Sanha is at practice, the both of you stick together afterwards. It’s a wonder you two didn’t even get each other’s numbers. And Sanha is always looking at you. He thinks you’re the greatest dancer, even though we both know it’s me.” At this, Minhyuk scoffs. “Anyways, you’re always laughing when he’s around. Last year, you never laughed with us. You just stood there like a rock.”

Bin suddenly grins again--possibly even more than before. “And I’m going to get you two together, Rocky.”

“Rocky?” Dongmin echoes. “When was Minhyuk ever ‘Rocky’?”

“A long time ago,” Bin answers with a smile. He looks at Dongmin with soft eyes and they both melt. Minhyuk immediately can tell there is something going on here.

“I think Bin is right,” Dongmin says, finally looking away towards Minhyuk. “I think you really do like Sanha. You’ve never been this happy before.”

“Hey,” Myungjun interrupts. “You weren’t texting us last night. What exactly happened with you two?” Myungjun wiggles his brows and Minhyuk reddens instantly.

“I was just tired! I was really nervous for today!” Minhyuk stammers.

“It makes sense now that I think of it.” Jinwoo says. “You're just stupid enough to think you liked Bin instead of Sanha.”

Minhyuk bites his lip. Maybe instead of liking the way Bin jokes around, it’s how much Sanha glows when he laughs. Maybe instead of liking the way Bin reacts to Sanha’s teasing, it was the way Sanha could so easily befriend people no matter how old they are. Maybe instead of liking when Bin convinced Sanha to dance with them, it was how Sanha would sneak a glance at Minhyuk anytime he got a move right. Maybe it was how Sanha could so easily tease but look up to Minhyuk so much. Maybe it was how much he loved seeing Sanha’s smile-pout or how he carelessly loves to eat so much that crumbs stick to his nose. Maybe he likes the way Sanha could play guitar and sing and Minhyuk can’t. Maybe he wants to hear Sanha sing the lyrics while Minhyuk dances to the song. Maybe he really does like Sanha.

Sanha reappears and Minhyuk is still wondering what to do now that he knows he likes Sanha. When Minhyuk looks at Bin, the boy puckers his lips and grins at Minhyuk. Bin stares up at Sanha who managed to rid the redness and embarrassment. Bin kicks Minhyuk’s foot and Minhyuk grumbles. Myungjun must have noticed because he too is now bugging Minhyuk and hugging Jinwoo as much as he could. Jinwoo stares but doesn’t do anything. Myungjun kisses Jinwoo on the cheek twice and wiggles his eyebrows at Minhyuk. God, Minhyuk hates Myungjun. And Bin. Bin starts to flirt with Dongmin leaving Sanha and Minhyuk the only two missing out on romantic shenanigans, forcing the two to be the only ones to talk to each other.

Sanha notices how Bin is acting and decides to bring the conversation back into flow. “Bin hyung, what were you talking about before I came back?”

“Hm?” Bin takes this chance to turn around the conversation for Minhyuk. “Oh, I was talking to Rocky about the performance.”

Sanha cocks his head like a puppy who heard someone blow over a glass bottle. “Is that Minhyuk?”

“Don’t you remember from practice?” Bin inquires. “We all call him Rocky. Except for you.”

“Can I call him that?” Sanha beams.

“That’s his decision.”

Minhyuk double takes. Sanha looks at Minhyuk hopefully. It isn’t really his decision for Sanha to call him by a nickname. What is Bin doing? “Sure.”

Sanha grins. “Rocky! Rocky hyung! I can really call you that?”

Minhyuk blushes and understands now. He hides his mouth and cheeks behind intertwined fingers. Sanha continues to bother Minhyuk, calling him ‘Rocky’ as much as he could. Bin smirks and Minhyuk kicks his leg forcefully. This bastard is serious, Minhyuk thinks. He can’t just turn things around like that. Myungjun never forced Minhyuk to flirt with Bin the moment he had talked about it.

After the meal, they leave for the movie together. Minhyuk thinks about Sanha during the bus ride to the theater. Sanha is relentless when it comes to calling him ‘Rocky’. Bin would ask Sanha questions about the performance and every time Sanha would find a way to incorporate Minhyuk in some way.

“Do you think we’re ready for the performance? I think I need to get better.”

“Of course you need to get better. Rocky is already perfect!”

“You’re so mean, Sanha,” Bin would mumble. Sanha snickers and grins at Minhyuk.

They reach the theater and Sanha insists that he sit at the end of the row with Dongmin. Bin frowns and makes a move to sit next to Dongmin, but Sanha scrambles for the seat as well. Dongmin shoots a quick and sharp glare at them both and they sit down immediately. This means Bin sits at the end of the row and Sanha sits beside him. Minhyuk is forced to sit beside Sanha and Bin celebrates with a smile and a thumbs up.

The movie is a science fiction film which helps the tension around Minhyuk. He doesn’t have to worry about sappy storylines or the main character and love interest making out every ten minutes. During the trailers, Minhyuk wonders what he should do about Sanha. Should he ask him out tonight? He thinks it would be awkward if he did. Sanha would most likely find it embarrassing and strange to go out with Minhyuk if all this time they were trying to get Bin’s attention on Minhyuk. Sanha sits shakily in the seat and Minhyuk feels bad for him going through all this and not even knowing what is going on.

Minhyuk’s attention gradually is taken by the movie as it starts. His eyes are now on the screen, and he is completely immersed in the film before him. It seems that the same has happened to the others as Bin and Myungjun do not bother themselves with the others. Sanha stares in awe in a relaxed position. Two and a half hours pass without anything happening between the boys.

When they exit the theater, Bin, Myungjun, and Jinwoo are discussing the ending of the movie. They argue over the main character and how much better the movie would have been if he had chosen this over that. Jinwoo loses the argument despite how great his point was and Myungjun wins over Bin only because the former pulls the age card. Bin groans and catches up with Dongmin.

“Dongmin, can you come over? I need help with my homework.”

“Again?” Dongmin sighs. “Fine, I’ll help you.”

“Yes! See you guys!” Bin pulls Dongmin as he runs to the bus stop quickly. “Good luck, Rocky!”

Minhyuk mumbles to himself and Sanha looks upset with himself. Jinwoo walks up to Minhyuk and whispers into his ear. “You should cheer up Sanha. He seems pretty upset about today. I think he’s blaming it all on himself.”

“Me?” Minhyuk repeats. “But-”

“It is your fault for making us think it was Bin this whole time,” Myungjun murmurs. He raises his voice. “Jinwoo and I will be going now. Get home safely, Sanha, or I won’t hear the end of it from Dongmin.”

Sanha leans against the building and slowly sits down with a heaving sigh. Minhyuk sits beside him and awkwardly places a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

“I messed up.” Sanha pulls his knees to his face and hugs his legs. “I messed up, Minhyuk.”

Noticing the change, Minhyuk rubs his shoulder reassuringly. “You didn’t mess up, Sanha.” He watches Sanha for a few minutes, Minhyuk rubbing his shoulder and Sanha sulking. “You didn’t mess up. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I couldn’t help you. I was useless. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not useless. There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” Minhyuk stands up. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Aren’t you upset?”

“No.”

Sanha lifts his head. “How come?”

“I don’t think I _like_ like Bin actually,” Minhyuk tells him. Sanha stares up at him incredulously. Minhyuk reaches out a hand. Sanha reaches up.“Come on. Let’s go find an arcade. Then we’ll find a place to eat.”

“What?” Sanha’s hand stills in the air. He looks up at Minhyuk with confused eyes and a frown.

With a growing blush and a swoon in his chest, he resumes. “We’re gonna go hang out together.” Minhyuk takes Sanha’s hand and lifts him up. When Sanha stands, he still has a crook in his brows and a small pout. Minhyuk feels Sanha’s hand loosen, but Minhyuk tightens his grip softly. They are silent.

“What?” Minhyuk blushes, still waiting for an answer. “Do I have to sing for you to understand me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could have been so much better, but I really wanted the idea to stop plaguing my head.
> 
> Please comment down below any of your thoughts! I've prepared y'all cookies! (Throws cookies out the window)


End file.
